Sailing the Oceans of Love
by nothingsgonnachange
Summary: Fairies, Dragons, Sea Monsters and a King's Love. A young fairy named Daphne is cursed and heartbroken. That is untill he returns - Set during 'Voyage of the Dawn Treader' - Edmund/OC
1. When Worlds Collide

**Chapter 1: When Worlds Collide**

It's been three years now since I last saw him. I heart felt empty even though I didn't like to show it to anyone. There were only few that understood me. One of them was Caspian, who lost his beloved Susan three years ago. His heart broke and it hasn't been mended ever since, but like me, he's too stubborn and strong to show it to anyone. The second person I can confide in is my mentor, the noblest mouse existing, and my dearest friend, Reepicheep. He was the one who always got my back, giving me advice and helping me through the hard times of heartbreak. Last but not least was Drinian, the captain of the ship. He may seem tough, but he's actually a big cuddly teddy bear.

* * *

"Man over board!"

I quickly looked up from my lap. I left my comfortable spot near the edge of the ship where I could see the mermaids swimming. Sometimes I would just watch the shipmates, sometimes I would join them for distraction and sometimes I would sing them songs that I used to sing back home, in the normal world. You see, I was born as a fairy, here in Narnia. My mother gave birth to four children. Each one of them was gifted with one of the four elements. I was the youngest, possessing the most dangerous element. That's all I know.

I heard different voices yelling. First, appeared Caspian with Lucy by his side.

"That was thrilling", Lucy laughed.

"How in the world did you end up here?", Caspian asked throwing a towel around her shoulders.

"I have no idea."

"Lucy!", I said hugging her tightly.

"Daphne"

"Caspian", a very familiar voice said. My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. He couldn't be really back, could he? But there he was. The love of my life was standing right there, next to my brother and he was real.

"Edmund", I said and ran the short distance to him. I held his face in my hands after embracing him. "It's really you", I said and kissed him passionately. How I had missed to kiss those lips. Edmund slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his wet body, making the kiss deeper.

The shipmates began sheering. Edmund and I parted and I shot the crew a smile. Edmund kissed my forehead one more time before placing his arm around my shoulder and walking to Caspian and Lucy.

An unfamiliar boy began to scream.

"Get that thing off me! Get that thing off me!"

"Reep!", I laughed.

"Reepicheep", Lucy said. The noble mouse bowed to Lucy.

"Your majesty."

"Hello Reep. What a pleasure", Edmund said. I looked up at him and smiled.

The unfamiliar boy kept screaming until he passed out.

"By Aslan's mane", I said and quickly kneeled down next to the boy. "Someone take him downstairs. I'll do the rest."

Caspian introduced Lucy and Edmund to the crew.

"Edmund the Just. And Lucy the Valiant. High king and queen of Narnia."

Edmund's face lit up by hearing his title. I chuckled and walked to the two of them.  
"Come on", I said taking their hands. "You both could use some dry clothes."

I led Lucy to my room and Edmund to Caspian's room.

* * *

"Here are your clothes", I said handing Lucy her clothes over. I walked into Caspian's room to see a half naked Edmund waiting for dry clothes. With his clothes in my right hand I quickly covered my eyes with my left hand.

"Edmund", I said. I heard him chuckle. He took the clothes from my hand and pulled the hand covering my eyes down. He pecked my lips and smiled. I couldn't help but blush.

"I still can't believe your back", I said as he started putting on his shirt.

"Well I think this is enough prove", He said gesturing at himself.

I smiled. "I'll be upstairs."

* * *

"Hey", I said leaning on the railing next to Caspian.

"Hey", he said. He looked sad.

"I'm sorry about Susan." I rubbed his back.

He smiled weakly at his feet. "It's okay. I knew she wouldn't return."

Caspian hugged me before heading downstairs.

I settled myself on my own spot again, this time joined by Eustace who had gained his conscious again. We were watching Edmund and Caspian dueling with their swords. They both were having a good time and the duel ended in a tie.

The entire time Eustace was complaining and commenting about Edmund.

"Will you please shut up for once", I spat at him. He looked at me amazed and shut up. Until Lucy and Edmund joined us.

"I see your still talking nonsense, the two of you."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes no thank to you."

"No thanks to me", I said raising my eyebrows. He glared at me. Pathetic little boy.

Eustace couldn't shut up again and even Reep noticed how much of a complainer the boy was.

"He's just warming up", Edmund stated, causing me to chuckle. Edmund smiled at me and slipped his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

* * *

"Land ho!", one of the shipmates yelled.

I looked at Drinian and he nodded at me. I kissed Edmund's cheek and joined Drinian behind the wheel. I enjoyed the wind blowing though my hair.

"Can I try?", I asked.

"If you like, miss. But I'm warning you. It's very heavy."

I grabbed the wheel in my hands. A sudden wind blew causing the ship deviate to left. "What do you mean it's very….wow!", I said and was pulled along with the wheel. My fall wasn't a very pleasant one. "Ow", I said rubbing my elbow. Drinian helped me up and winked. "I told you miss."

I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we heading captain?", I asked smiling.

"To the Lone Islands."


	2. The Lone Islands

**Chapter 2: The Lone Islands**

"Onwards the thrill of the unknown lies ahead."

"Couldn't it wait ill the morning", Eustace complained. I tried my very bets to like this boy but he was doing everything in his will to make that thought impossible.

"There is no honor in turning away from adventure land."

"Listen", Lucy said. "Where is everyone." Edmund helped me out of the boat and held me in his arms.

"Come on jilly legs", Reep said to Eustace who was struggling to get out.

"I'm capable of doing it myself", he said a moment before he fell onto the ground. I tried to cover my laugh but Edmund didn't mind showing his pleasure.

"And your certain he's related by blood", Caspian asked.

Lucy nodded.

* * *

Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace and I were on investigation while the rest stayed behind at the boats.

I was walking next to Lucy holding tight onto my sword.

I missed Reep. He and I were known as the invincible two. As log as we would fight side by side we could take one a 100 men army. I smiled lightly.

"What is it?", Lucy asked.

"Nothing." I nodded my head.

"Yeah looks like nobody's in so do you think we should head back", Eustace stated worriedly.

"You wanna come here and guard…something?", Edmund asked him before glancing at me.

"Ah yes, goo idea dousing. Very uh, logical."

Caspian handed Eustace a dagger. He studied the dagger not knowing what to do with it.

"Do you want me to stay with you?", I asked trying to comfort him.

"I've got it I've got it. don't worry."

I nodded and joined the others inside the church. Once inside Lucy found a book with names that were crossed.

"It looks like some kind of fee", I said.

"Slave traitors", Caspian said.

A bunch of armed man slide down the ropes hanging from the ceilings. I pulled my sword and fought them. We were so close to victory until I heard a scream.

"Unless you wanna hear this one squeal like a girl again, I'd say you should drop your weapon. Now!"

"Eustace", Edmund said in disgust.

I dropped my sword and instantly arms were wrapped around me from behind trying to capture me.

"Edmund!", I screamed.

"Lucy! Daphne!"

I passed out and woke up chained to a wall, next to Lucy and Eustace.

I didn't use my powers, because I couldn't. My powers have been blocked one year ago. I've had time enough to practice my skills, only they're useless if I can't use them.

"This one first." My chains were untied and I was pushed on a stage. I heard men laughing and talking.

There I was, standing on a platform, my hands still tied behind my back.

How was I gonna get out of here?  
"Let's start with 100."

"125!"

"150!"

"250!"

"250? Anyone? Sold!"

I was handed over to my new 'master' who was grinning at me madly. I spit in his face. "You're disgusting", I said.

That got him angry, leading into him leaving a small bruise on my cheek from the smack of his small hand. The man wasn't tall at all. In fact, I believe I am taller than him.

Lucy had been sold and now Eustace was displayed to his potential buyers, but before that could happen, the shipmates revealed themselves and started fighting.

Even though my hands were tight together I was still able to take some men down.

Caspian threw me the key and I freed myself, Lucy and Eustace. Eustace instantly fled, Lucy picked up a sword and I searched for Reepicheep.

"Reep!", I yelled at the mouse, who climbed his way up to my shoulder.

"Let the games begin", he said pointing his sword at our opponent. Together with Reep I could play my game as I was used to.

"Left, right", the mouse said giving me instructions.

We beat one after another.

* * *

When the battle was over Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and I were openly honored as they walked back to the boats.

"Your Majesty, you majesty", a man with longer dark hair around his forties yelled running up to Caspian and Edmund, who were both ready to pull their swords.

I let out a gasp and received a worrying look from Lucy.

The man, followed by his little daughter, begged Caspian to let him join the crew to search for his wife. Caspian agreed, welcoming the man on board.

Before boarding the boats Edmund received a sword belonging to one of the seven lords of Narnia, according to the old man I got to know as Lord Bern, one of the seven Lords. I knew all about them. As a matter of fact, maybe I knew even more. Caspian tended to forget on or two names.


	3. A Spell to Unleash the Fire Part 1

**Chapter 3: A Spell to Unleash the Fire Part 1**

I spotted Edmund cleaning his sword.

"It's going to look magnificent, your majesty", Reep said talking to Edmund. I smiled, sitting down next to Edmund who wasn't looking at his sword anymore.

"As long as you don't choose your sword above me, I won't complain about anything", I said. Edmund smiled.  
"Of course I love you more than some sword", he said pulling me closer and kissing my lips gently.

"Love", Reep sighed dreamily.

"Oh,why don't you two get a room. You're disgusting me", Eustace spat when he walked past us.

Edmund glared at him, which made me giggle.

"Don't let him get to you", I said caressing Edmund's face and pecking his lips once more before getting up and walking to Caspian who was having a hard time discussing with Drinian.

"What's the matter?", I asked.

"There's a storm coming up", Drinian said.

"So?"

"Caspian wants to sail to -"

"Trying to run away? We're on a boat you know." The voice didn't belong to Caspian, Drinian and certainly not me. I scanned the ship to find the source.

"Reep", I whispered, looking down the railing to see Reep chasing after Eustace. "Caspian, Drinian, look", I said pointing at the scene below us.

A smile spread across Caspian's face.

"Look can't we just discuss this?", Eustace asked desperate to escape.

"That was for stealing", Reep said flinging his sword across Eustace's belly, ripping his shirt.

"Is Eustace carrying a sword?", Caspian said. I looked closely.

"Yes!", exclaimed.

"That is for lying and that is for good measure." Reep slapped Eustace with an orange, pinned to his sword, that came from Eustace's shirt.

"You go Reep!", I yelled and he bowed to me. Then he turned his attention back to Eustace.

"Now come on, take your best shot." Eustace swung his sword but the mouse easily dodged it, jumping on the railing of the ship where the duel continued. "Stop flapping your wings like a drunken Pelican." Reep was clearly letting Eustace believe that he stood a chance. "It's a dance boy a dance."

His intentions suddenly changed as the scene in front of me wasn't a duel anymore, but appeared to have more tutoring characteristics. I started to envy Eustace. Reep seemed really interested in the capacity of this boy, like he had ones shown towards me.

"Oh no", Reep exclaimed pretending to fall. But had climbed up the ropes before Eustace even noticed. The boy was flung backwards against a group of casks. One of them reveiled a little girl that I recognized from the Lone Islands.

"Gael?", her father said. "What are you doing here?"

The little girl looked scared and I felt sorry for her. I quickly ran down to the deck and over to the girl, who tried to hide behind her father.

"Hello", I said holding out my hand. She carefully reached for it before I closed my hand holding hers gently. I smiled warmly and she seemed to relax a bit.

"My name is Daphne", I said and smiled sweetly at the little girl.

"That's a pretty name." Her voice was soft and had a slight tremble in it.

"Well, Gael is a very pretty name too." A smile took over her beautiful features.

"Now that's more like it", I said lightly caressing her cheek with my right hand.

She suddenly backed up again. Drinian appeared to be the reason. He handed the orange which he had caught earlier over to Gael. "Looks like we have an extra crew member."

"Welcome on board", Lucy said.

"Your majesty." The girl was completely in awe when she saw Lucy.

"Come on." Lucy gestured the girl to follow her inside.

I felt a hand on shoulder and turned my head to lock eyes with Edmund. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his head his head on my shoulder.

"Tired?", I laughed.

"No, just wanted to hold you", he said and kissed my cheek. I slightly blushed when I noticed the crew had been watching us.

"What are you looking at? Get back to work!", Drinian said. The men mumbled and stumbled a bit before they were back to work.

"Thanks Drinian", Edmund said. Drinian responded by winking at us and walked back to the wheel again, which Caspian had taken over for a while.

I turned around in Edmund's arms and rested my hands on his chest. Standing on the tip of my toes and leaning closer so I could kiss his lips. I sighed.

"I wish we weren't on a ship right now", I said.

"Me too." His let his forehead touch mine and pecked my lips again. We parted when I heard something drop on the deck. I looked up to see Caspian watching us. He swallowed loudly and quickly turned away, not wanting me to see the pain in his eyes. He was still hurt by the fact that Edmund was here with me, but he couldn't be with Susan.

Edmund walked up the stairs to join Drinian and Caspian. I watched him as he disappeared over the edge. I found my way to my own spot and sat down staring at the seawater smashing against our ship. By the time the sun hit the water, we reached an island. Caspian wanted to spent the night on shore and so we did.

Lucy and Gael were sleeping next to each other. Eustace had hidden himself somewhere behind a rock.

"Come here", Edmund whispered. He was lying on his back with his right hand on his stomach and the left was spread next to his body. I crawled to him and laid my head down on his chest and my arms folded close to my body. Edmund slipped his left hand around my upper body and pulled me close.

I snuggled close to him and soon fell asleep.

* * *

.:: Lucy's POV ::.

I was in the house, in a library, with in the middle a book, the book of incantations. Inside were all kinds of spells. I first tried a spell to create snow. It was truly magnificent!

Suddenly the book turned its own pages and I stopped it at a random page. The snow was gone and I read the spell.

"An infallible spell to make you she, the beauty you've always wanted to be."

The picture in the book started changing into Susan.

"Susan what's going….on" I stared at the image of Susan. "I'm beautiful", I said touching my own face. I looked like Susan. When I came back the image of Susan disappeared. "No wait!" I ripped out the page and started turning pages again. I stopped at a page with a very familiar face. I ran my fingers across the drawing.

"Daphne", I whispered. I read the heading of the page. "A spell to unleash the fire."

"A spell to unleash the fire,

Possessed by the rightful heir.

The one you haven't been able to see,

Spread your wings, once again you will be free."

I looked around waiting for something to happen but it didn't. I found the spell I was ordered to read. And so I did. The spell to make the invisible visible. I held my breath as I saw a man started appearing.

* * *

.:: Edmund's POV ::.

I was woken up by Caspian.

"Where's Lucy", I asked trying to find her. She wasn't on the spot she had fallen asleep on. I got up trying not to wake Daphne.

"Lucy?" I yelled after seeing the giant footsteps on the ground. "Lucy!"

"Everybody get up", Drinian said. "Up, get up I said." Everybody woke up except for Daphne and Eustace.

"Let her sleep", I said when Caspian tried to wake Daphne. "She doesn't need to be put in danger."

Caspian nodded and I turned away running land inwards. "Lucy!"

Only a minute or two later spears were thrown at us.

"What sort of creatures are you?"

"Big ones with the head of a tiger and the body of a bear", an unidentified voice spoke.

"You don't wanna mess with us", another deep voice said.

"Or what?", I said.

"Or I'll claw you to death", one of the one foot men said. They had become visible.

"You mean squash us with your fat bellies. Tickle us with your toes?", Caspian laughed. The little creature seemed surprised. "What have you done with my little sister you pipsqueak."

"Now calm down."

"Where is she?", I urged.  
"In the mansion", the pipsqueak said.

"What mansion?" Out of nowhere a mansion started to appear. "Oh that mansion."

Lucy walked out with a man and introduced us to him.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. A Spell to Unleash the Fire Part 2

**Chapter 4: A Spell to Unleash the Fire Part 2**

.:: Daphne's POV ::.

When I woke up everybody was already gone. I crawled over to Eustace.

"Eustace wake up", I said shaking him a little. "Wake up Eustace."

"What? Why?", he said sleepily. He sat up straight and stretched his arms.

"Where is everybody?", he said looking around.

"I don't know. Come one. Get up", I said getting up myself and offering him a hand. He didn't take and stubbornly crawled up himself.

"Why do they always have to leave me behind?", he spat.

"Yeah, as if that's not obvious", I said sarcastically.

Eustace stared at me with a hurt expression. I felt sorry for the guy. This wasn't his world. He didn't belong here, yet he stuck here.

"Listen, I'm sorry…I…AAHH!", I screamed. I collapsed onto the ground.

"Daphne? Daphne? What's happening?", Eustace questioned. He took a few steps back. Suddenly I was floating in the air, my head thrown back and my legs and arms spread behind my body. My entire body lit fire.

"Daphne!", Eustace yelled almost crying. "I-I-I'll help you. Wait." In his panick he started looking around. "Water", he whispered. He quickly ran to the water and tried splashing it at me.

"No", I said in an echoing voice. It wasn't really me speaking, I wasn't myself at that moment. I let out a scream again.

The fire covered my entire body, making it impossible to see the changes going on. My clothes changed into a beautiful dress and wings grew out of my back. A small tiara was appeared on my head and my wavy hair hung loose over my shoulders. My shoes disappeared. Instead a metal spiral was running up my legs, starting at my toes with a little ruby on my big toe and going up halfway my tibia.

The fire extinguished and my transformation was completed. I floated back to the ground till both feet were on the ground again. I studied myself, moved my wings, and created a little flame in my hand. I was in my fairy form again! After one year of not being able to be myself I was finally back to normal.

"W-what happened to you?", Eustace asked.

I smiled. "This", I said, "Is the real me."

Eustace was stunned and I smiled. Come one. Let's go find the others.

Eustace didn't need to be told twice and immediately ran land inwards.  
"You won't believe what happened", he said as soon as he spotted Edmund and Caspian as well as the rest of the crew.

* * *

.:: Edmund's POV ::.

"What is it this time?", I asked annoyed Eustace.

"Oh no, it's not me. It's her", he said pointing between two spiral bushes. There she was, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was in her fairy form. After one year she was able to transform again.

"Daphne", I whispered. She rushed over to me and hugged me with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my", I heard Coriakin say. When I turned around he bowed. "It's an honor to meet you, miss Adenah de le Faye."

I looked at her questioning, but she was as surprised as the rest of us.

"Is she it. Is that really her", I heard one of the dufflepuds say.

"Oh shut up. You don't know her", Coriakin said to the dufflepuds. They continued their jumping and disappeared behind the bushes and hills that were surrounding us.

"It must have been very tragic. Losing you entire family at such a young age."

"Wait, do you know my family?", she asked interested yet extremely confused.

"Well, I don't know them personally but I have heard some great things about them. Please, come inside. All of you", Coriakin said.

* * *

_Inside the mansion_

.:: Daphne's POV ::.

"Here it is", he said hanging me as small book. "In here you'll find everything you need to know."

"Thank you." I looked at the cover. The book looked ancient. I swallowed.

"How long ago was this book written?"

"Over 3000 years ago. It's a collision of diaries and stories."

"Could you… could you tell me something more about my family." Coriakin wanted to pretest, but I cut him off. "I know, but I want to hear it."

"Alright then well, over 3000 years ago, a long time before the reign of the white witch, Narnia was ruled by a cruel man, known as Lord Andragon. He wasn't human, nor Narnian. He was something nobody had ever seen before. He was similar to a vampire but had the appearance of a werewolf and the power of a sorcerer. During the great war, your family was leading the Narnians. They were great leaders, your father, fairy of shadow, your mother, fairy of the moon and their four kids each gifted with one of the 4 elements. Nimue, fairy of water, Gaia, fairy of earth, Aura, fairy of air and the youngest, Adenah, fairy of fire, often considered as the most dangerous and powerful of all of them. Your family sacrificed their lives during that battle to save Narnia, but before her death your mother was able to save you, a baby at that time. She had made an agreement with Aslan to keep you safe by sending you to the human world. Because you couldn't be protected if you stayed in Narnia."

"Thank you", you said looking up the man. He put a supportive hand on your shoulder.

"Well, we should get back to the others now. Follow me."

* * *

Once in the library Coriakin enrolled a magical map.

"It's quit beautiful", Eustace said in aw. Edmund looked surprised and so did Lucy. I smiled at him, understanding where he was coming from.

"I mean for make-believe map of make-believe world."  
"There is the source of your troubles. Dark Island", Coriakin said pointing to a, ironically, dark island.

"A place were evil lurks… It can take any form… It can make you darkest dreams come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness. To steal the light from this world."

"How do we stop it", Lucy asked.

"You must break its spell. That sword you carry. There are six others", Coriakin said pointing at Edmunds sword. Edmund swallowed and looked at the sword he was holding firmly."

"Have you seen them?", he asked.

"Yes."

"The six lords. They passed through here."

"Indeed"

"Where'd they headed."

"Where I send them. To Ramandu Island."

And that is where we headed next. Ramandu Island.


	5. Goodnight My Angel

**Chapter 5: Goodnight My Angel**

Six swords we had to find, to break the spell once bound the island known as Dark Island. Coriakin had warned us not to let our worst nightmares and biggest fears take control. To defeat the darkness out there, we had to defeat the darkness in ourselves, he had said. I didn't fully understand what to expect, but I did know this was going to be one long voyage.

* * *

Drinian had been right about the storm. The shipmates were having trouble with keeping the right course, but the strong wind and crashing waves didn't seem to be on our side.

I was sitting in my room, Caspian's room, reading the book Coriakin gave me. The diary of my mother was nothing else but tragic happenings. Except for one, my birth. A glooming feeling was spread over my entire body when I read the page, describing the moment she first saw me. I was born with soft golden eyes and a little fluff of brown that that had remained my features till this day forth.

Suddenly I snapped out of my throught when Gael came in, crying.

"I'm scared", she whispered.

I moved over to the edge of my bed and held out my arms. "Come here", I said.

She quickly ran into my arms and I lifted her up. Gael was cuddled up in my lap. I had my arms around her in a protective way and sang her a lullaby, keeping my voice quite and soft, while stroking her hair.

_Goodnight, my angel__  
__Now it's time to sleep__  
__And still so many things I want to say__  
__Remember all the songs you sang for me__  
__When we went sailing on an emerald bay__  
__And like a boat out on the ocean__  
__I'm rocking you to sleep__  
__The water's dark and deep__  
__Inside this ancient heart__  
__You'll always be a part of me_

She stopped crying and soon fell asleep. After I kissed the top of her head I felt like being watched and I was right. Leaning against the doorframe was my love, Edmund. He was smiling at me and I smiled back.

"How long have been standing there?", I asked.

"Long enough to see that I'm the most fortunate person in the world to have you." I blushed and put Gael down on the bed, trying not to wake her up.

"Where's Lucy", I said standing in front of Edmund.

"Here", she said walking to the door.

"Sh", she's asleep I said pointing at Gael.

"Oh I was already wondering where she was." Lucy sat down next to the girl and stroke her hair like I had done before. Edmund wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me outside the room by walking backwards.

"I'll take you with me. Lucy can handle Gael on her own", Edmund said grinning down at me. Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed.

I chuckled and followed Edmund to wherever he was dragging me. My back hit a wall as Edmunds hands moved down to my hips. He stared into my eyes before his lips crashed down on mine. This wasn't just an innocent romantic kiss, our tongues got involved and danced with each other. Sometimes we would break apart gasping for air, before locking lips again. One of the shipmates laughed with joy as he was passing by on his way to the deck. I blushed madly and buried my face in Edmunds shirt, as he was simply smiling proudly at the shipmate. I heard footsteps fade and looked up again, while banging Edmunds chest.

"Ow, what was that for", he said moving a little backwards.

"You were enjoying yourself too much". I smirked at him. He nodded his head, laughing it off before kissing my lips again. It was a short sweet kiss.

"I just can't help it. I'm a guy, you know."

"Yeah right", I said playfully looking out of the corner of my eyes while grabbing his collar in my turn and dragging him to the ladder.

"What are you doing?", Edmund asked.

"Helping the others. What else should I be doing?" I lifted my shoulders and started climbing the ladder.

As soon as I stepped out on the deck I was knocked over by a wave crashing down. I quickly got up before Edmund could see me, avoiding one of his remarks.

"Caspian? There's no chance of finding the blue star if the storm doesn't lay down!", I yelled over the crashing water. Caspian's hands rested on my shoulders, making him bend over because of the difference in height.

"We will find it. We just have to sail through the storm!"

I nodded looking into his pinched eyes as he was trying to avoid the water dripping in his eyes. He was completely soaked! As were the rest of the crewmembers. I held on tight to the railing as the ship was rocking madly in the fierce water.

"Miss it's better if you go inside", Drinian yelled.

I nodded, realizing there was nothing I could do to help the crew.

* * *

_**I know this chapter is really short, so sorry! Next one will be better**_


	6. I Am Eustace

**Chapter 6: I Am Eustace**

"Look! We're not the first ones on this island", Caspian yelled in excitement.

"The lords?", Edmund said.

"Could be."

We had come to this island to search for the lords, but Reepicheep had stated that the chance of finding one would be very small. Caspian had ordered the crew to find food and water, while he, Lucy, Edmund and I would search for clues.

"What do you think would be down there?", Caspian said hovering over a whole in the ground.

"Let's find out." Edmund climbed down the rope that had been attached to a stone by Caspian. I was second to go down and Edmund helped me get on the ground safely.

"Thanks", I said smiling at him.

"You're welcome", he said while fixing a few strands of my hair behind my ear.

"We have no time for that", Caspian said jumping down after Lucy had done the same.

Edmund looked at Caspian and clenched his jaw. Seeing Caspian's eyes filled with hurt again I quickly turned away from Edmund and walked further into the tunnel.

"What is that?", I said I said poiting into a little creek.

"I don't know, looks like some golden statue."

I looked at Caspian curiously.

"He must have fallen in", Caspian spoke.  
"Poor man", Lucy said.

"You mean poor lord", Edmund said.

"The sword", Edmund said and fished the sword with his own. The swords didn't turn to gold because of the magic that was hidden in them.

"He musn't have known what hit him", Lucy put forward.  
"Maybe, or maybe he was on to something", Edmund said curiously.

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

Edmund grabbed a shell and held it in the water for one second before quickly putting it down on the ground. And that's when the trouble started. Edmund got angry at Caspian saying that he was tired of playing second fiddle, that he deserved a kingdom of his own. This wasn't the Edmund I knew. Lucy tried to stop him but it was too late.

I was paralyzed as their swords clashed. Both boys were outrageous.

"Stop it!", Lucy yelled stepping in between them. She turned to Edmund blocking him away from Caspian. I stepped in front of Caspian holding my hands against his chest, preventing him from moving closer to Edmund. "Both of you!"

"Look at yourselves. Can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you, its bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about", Lucy cried.

Edmund and Caspian looked at each other, realizing what they were doing. They both dropped their swords.

"Now let's get out of here", Lucy said walking away. I turned around to exit the cave, but stopped one more time to look at Edmund. I could read the amazement in his eyes, but also the sadness for what he had done. His eyes were begging me for forgiveness. I sternly turned my head and walked away following Lucy.

* * *

Lucy started worrying about Eustace, so Edmund and Caspian offered to go find him. In the meantime Lucy and I returned to the ship. As we stood on the deck watching the island we saw flames escape from the rock and the pealing of roars.

"What was that?", Lucy asked. We exchanged a worrying look. Edmund and Caspian were still on the island looking for Eustace.

"Is it the volcano?", Gael said.

"On no, that's no volcano", Drinian spoke before ordering the men to get armed and get into their position.

"It's a dragon", I whispered as the huge creature flew towards the ship. The dragon circled around the ship and eventually sat down on the mast. I changed into fairy form ready to fight the dragon.

"Fire!", Drinian yelled. Arrows hit the dragon but didn't seem to do any harm. I flew to the dragon but got knocked down by its tail as Reep stabbed the dragon with its sword.

"Daphne!", Lucy said kneeling down beside me. I grabbed my head and leaned on one elbow. The dragon had flown back to island. Lucy helped me up, only to see the dragon return to the ship again, but with Edmund in its claws this time. My eyes widened.

"Edmund!", Lucy screamed.

"Lucy!", he screamed back.

I spread my wings and chased the dragon. It was slightly faster than me causing me to stay behind a little.

'Edmund!", I yelled. By now we were flying over the island, dodging the rocks.

"Daphne! NO!", Edmund yelled. I dove after the dragon into a big crater. The dragon was slowing down, which I used to my advantage, but I wouldn't attack him with fire. I couldn't harm Edmund.

"I was close enough to hear Edmund say: "You've got to be kidding me." I looked down and instantly reduced my speed. There, written in fire was a message: I AM EUSTACE.

"By Aslan's manes", I said as my eyes grew wide. "Eustace! EUSTACE! WAIT!", I yelled. The dragon turned his head and looked at me. It held in its speed until we flew side by side. "Eustace. What happened?", I said smiling at the dragon. He breathed fire to let me know he understood me. I dove down backwards so I was flying next to Edmund. I circled around him, making him laugh.

"You know, it's pretty comfortable in here", Edmund said. I laughed, holding my stomach, while I was flying with my wings facing the ground. As soon as we hit the ground I ran to Edmund and hugged him tightly, burying my face in his chest.

"Hey it's okay", he said hushing me.

"For a moment, I thought I'd lost you", I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. Edmund whipped it away with his thumb and kissed my forehead. It didn't take long before Caspian, Lucy, Drinian and Tavros accompanied us on shore.

'Is there any way to change him back?", Edmund asked kind of desperately.

"Not that I know of", Caspian said.

"Ante Alberta will not be pleased", Edmund said staring at the dragon. I slid my arms around his waist, smiling at him, while taking a step closer to him, making our sides touch. He looked down smiling back at me. Eustace didn't find it very funny, breathing hot air.

One of the shipmates called for us.

"We can't leave him alone", Lucy said, worrying about her cousin.

"Well we can't bring him on board you know", Drinian argued.  
"We will spend the night on shore Drinian", Caspian said.

* * *

That night we slept by a campfire, made by Eustace.

"Goodnight Eustace." I kissed his nose and smiled. The dragon looked away shyly.

When I walked to the others I noticed Edmund staring at me. I smiled slightly at him, fixing some strand of my hair behind my ear. I approached him and embraced, leaning my head on his chest, his chin on the top of my head.  
"I love you", he whispered. I sighed.

"I love you too." Edmund kissed my lips before pulling me down on the ground with him.

Moments later I was lying side by side with Gael. I listened to Edmund and Caspian talking about the stars and their childhood dreams.

"I miss my mummy", Gael suddenly said, staring at a necklace with a picture of a beautiful woman,. I'm guessing it was her mom.

Lucy immediately tried comforting Gael by telling her about her own mother and reassuring the little girl that we would find her mother.

"I promise", Lucy said.

Reepicheep seemed to have found himself a new trainee. He seemed to be completely committed to Eustace. I smiled thinking about how immature I had been about the situation earlier. Reepicheep had taught me everything I knew. I was no longer in need of his tutoring, Eustace was the one who deserved it most. Coming from an entirely different world, not knowing how to protect himself and now turning into a dragon. I would have to let go of my dear little friend, for now.

"Lucy wake up! It's the blue star!", Gael said shaking Lucy, whom didn't seem to wake up.

"Daphne!", Gael said trying to get a response from me. I sat up asking what was wrong.

"Look!", Gael said pointing at the sky.

"The blue star!", I gasped. I hugged the little girl before waking everyone up.

* * *

.:: Edmund's POV ::.

Lucy, Caspian Gael, Reepicheep and I had returned to ship, while Eustace and Daphne had stayed behind on the island. From the ship, we could see the flames dancing around each other beautifully.

Daphne dodged Eustace's flames very easily, leading the duel. She controlled the fire way better than Eustace which was only logical, with Eustace being a dragon for barely one day.

A tornado of flames escaped from Daphne's body hitting Eustace on his chest. The dragon seemed to fall, but restored before spitting flames the size of a building at the fairy. She easily got them under control sending them around her in a spiral, before diminishing them into nothing.

I waved as they both flew back to the ship. Daphne landing on my side and kissing my cheek. The dragon had to keep circling around the ship for it could not land.

"What a magnificent fight", Reep said bowing in front of Daphne. She smiled warmly at the mouse before turning to me again and sliding her arms around my waist. Then Reep called for Eustace and easily flung on his head using a loose rope. Yes, they were becoming great friends.


	7. Fireflies and Late Night Dances

**Chapter 7: Fireflies and Late Night Dances**

.:: Daphne's POV ::.

Our next destination would be Ramandu Island. That is where the blue star would take us to. The water had been very peaceful the past few days, which made it very pleasant and easy to sail. The crew didn't have enough work to do to kill time. They would often ask me to sing a song. For tonight, Drinian had proposed a dance evening. He had been teaching me to dance to slower songs and I was becoming pretty good. Every evening we would dance, I would make an exception and put on a dress.

* * *

"If I may", Reepicheep said, making me jump a little in my seat. I was sitting on my own spot again, reading the book Coriakin gave me.

"Of course", I said to Reep. He jumped on my lap and started looking at the pages with me.

"You're mother was most beautiful", he said staring at the image of my mother. I nodded.

"Yes she was", I said quietly, studying her young appearance, very similar to mine.

I turned the page and started reading.

"There once was a -"

I read the story to Reep, who seemed interested in every word I said. Together we turned pages and sometimes he would pint at an image of one of my family members. Each person was even more beautiful than the one before. Gaia was the one I resembled to the most. She looked like an older version of me.

By the time Reep and I finished reading, the sun had already disappeared in the sea and darkness was surrounding us, the only light coming from the moon.

We walked inside grabbing some dinner before I went into my cabin to change into my dress.

"Lucy, Gael, come with me", I said grabbing their hands and pulling them to my cabin. I opened my 'closet' and took out three dresses. One for Lucy, one for Gael and one for me.

"This should work for you", I said handing over a ocean colored dress. Lucy was the same height as me so finding a fitting dress wouldn't be of any problem. Finding gael a dress was more difficult. She was much smaller.

"Here try this", I said giving her a green dress. It was way to big on her so I cut of a few inches on both sleeves and skirt. I singed the waist a little bit and connected it with some pins. I pulled her hair up in a bun, putting in some little flowers.

Then I got changed into a plain baby blue dress and white flats. I pinned my hair up loosely and let a few strands frame my face.

"You look stunning", Lucy said in awe.

"We all look stunning", I said pulling both of them in a hug.

"Come on. Let's blow their minds", I said walking to the door.

"You mean Edmunds mind", Lucy said rolling her eyes. I chuckled.

* * *

"Lucy you look beautiful", Caspian said, making the girl blush. "Just like Susan", he continued.

"You think so?", Lucy exclaimed, blushing madly. Caspian nodded and took her hand, leading her on the 'dancefloor', deck. Gael was already dancing with her dad and even some of the shipmates were dancing together.

Edmund's mouth dropped when he saw me. I span around one time. "You like it?", I asked flirtatious.

"I love it", he said. I stood on the tip of my toes to kiss him. He took my hand as he led my to the deck. Soon, Drinian asked if he could have this dance. Edmund nodded letting go of me.

The old radio that I had brought with me four years ago still worked and was used to play the music. I started following Drinians lead as we were surrounded by little fireflies.

'It's beautiful", I looking around me. Drinian nodded as we continued swaying to the song. Right here waiting by Richard Marx was playing. I drifted away in my own thoughts, but snapped out of it when Drinian stopped moving.

"May I have this dance milady?", Edmund said bowing and kissing my hand.

"Of course milord", I said bowing back. He took my hands in his as we started moving to the music. "You can dance", I whispered amazed.

"Surprised?", He said looking very handsome. I smiled and lightly pecked his lips. I was completely lost in his eyes, they were looking at me intensely. "I love you", Edmund whispered in my ear.

"I love you too", I said before Edmund dipped me, causing me to giggle. Then he kissed me passionately. The kiss was on fire, making my legs go numb. Edmund brought me back up and I leaned my head against his chest. We danced till late in the night.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the short chapter. I just thought this would be a fun part to add to the story.**


	8. The Island of Ramandu

**Chapter 8: The Island of Ramandu**

"Get up, we're almost there", Lucy said trying to wake up both Edmund and me. I had fallen asleep in his arms on deck the night before after we danced the night away.

"Huh? What time is it?", I asked.

"Late", Lucy said walking off to find Gael.

"Good morning beautiful", Edmund said smirking at me.

"You mean good afternoon." I lightly kissed his lips before getting up. I looked around and spotted Ramadu Island.

* * *

"What is this place?", I asked looking around the dark, dead island. "What is-" I didn't finish my sentence due to a root that caused me to trip. Luckily I never hit the ground owing to Caspian who caught me in a reflex.

"Thanks", I said getting back on both feet again. Caspian nodded and started looking for anything suspicious again.

"Look over there!", Lucy said running towards the place.

"Food!", one of the shipmates exclaimed when he saw the table covered with plates of the most delicious food.

'Wait", Drinian demanded.

Edmund got his flashlight out of his back and directed the light at a bunch of twigs, revealing the three ancient looking men that were caught in it. Edmund immediately pulled out his sword and Lucy squealed. Caspian stepped in front of her trying to protect her, his sword ready for attack.

"Stay behind me", he said to me, as he and Caspian walked forward, studying the three men.

"The Lords", Caspian said. I stepped closer and looked at one of the faces, noticing his beard was moving.

"He's breathing", I whispered, looking at Edmund for confirmation.

"So are they", Edmund said. "They are under a spell."  
"It's the food", Caspian yelled back at the shipmates. I heard swords drop and food hitting the ground when I turned to look at the shipmate that had earlier expressed his desire of the food.

"The stone knight. This is Aslan's table", Edmund said.

"The swords", Caspian said collecting all the swords of the lords and putting them on the table.

"That's six."

"Still missing one."

"Look!", Lucy exclaimed pointing at the sky. A blue ball of light came floating down, before changing into human form.

"Travelers of Narnia. Welcome." Everybody kneeled. "Arise." She looked around. "Are you not hungry?"

"Who are you", Edmund said.

"I'm Lilliandill daughter of Ramandu. I'm your guide."

"You're a star", Caspian said, completely in awe. "You are most beautiful."  
"If it is a distraction for you, I can change from."  
"No!", Caspian and Edmund both said. I clenched my jaw, looking at Lucy, who was rolling with her eyes. I hit Edmund's arm…hard.

"Ow what was that for!", he shouted annoyed, turning around.

His face immediately went blank when he saw my angry face. The he slid one arm around my waist. "I love you", he said trying to reverse his mistake.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, not looking at him. He kissed my cheek trying to convince me to forgive him, but was not going to give in. pff, who does he think he is…

Lilliandill told us that the last sword was on Dark Island. So that is where we headed next.

* * *

**Another short chapter...sorry!**


	9. Love Can Conquer All

**Chapter 9: Love Can Conquer All**

Everybody was tense. Nobody knew what we were about to face as soon as we would sail into the mist.

"Edmund", I said running to him and throwing my arms in his neck, planting a hard kiss on his lips. "I love you too", I said smiling at him.

"So you forgive me?", he said returning the smile. I nodded and kissed him again, afraid that this would be our last.

This was it, Dark Island, where all evil was born. Coriakin had warned us for the many dangers that were hidden on this island.

I had already changed into my 'battle clothes' but I knew I wouldn't be wearing them for long because I would change into fairy for if needed.

Eustace and Reepicheep joined us as we sailed into a cave.

"For Naria!', the entire crew yelled after Caspian's speech.

I heard a voice coming from a short distance, echoing in the cave. "Keep away!"

All men held their breath waiting for something to happen.

"Look", I said running to verge of the deck hovering forward a bit and pointing at the old man, standing on one of the rocks. He held his sword up threatening us, to leave him alone.

"It is not our intention to harm you sir", I yelled at him. I tried giving him a reassuring smile but the man's horrid look didn't change.

Caspian stood beside me following the man's every move.

"The sword. Lord Rhoop", he whispered.

"The last lord", I said smiling at Caspian, rather relieved. He looked at me with sparkles in his eyes. He had the all the right to be proud of accomplishing his goal. I quickly hugged him before going over to Edmund.

I stopped as I noticed he was lost in his thoughts. Suddenly he began to scream. "You are dead!"

I quickly rushed over to him, touching his chest with my hand, my other hand on his shoulder. "Ed", I said. "Edmund? What's wrong?" He looked at me with vicious eyes.

"Don't touch me", he said pushing me back. I fell onto the ground. I leaned on my elbows to support myself as I looked at him in disbelief. What happened to my Edmund?  
Lucy rushed to my side as did Reep.

"Your Majesty, if I may know the reason for inappropriate behavior?", Reepicheep said, trying to help me up, which wasn't of any use considering his size.

"Edmund!", Lucy said angry pulling me up to my feet. "What's wrong with you?" Edmund kept looking at me with balled fists. I stared into his eyes, as mine started to tear. I was hurt, why would he just push me away like that?

I slowly walked towards him, step by step, coming closer. I put my hands on his face, caressing his cheeks.

"Ed", I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Please…"

Suddenly his gaze softened and he seemed to have come to realization. He took my hands in his. I saw tears well up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry", he whispered.

"I-I…She- She told me you loved him, not me", he said nodding at Caspian, who was ordering his man to get Lord Rhoop on deck. I glanced over at Caspian before locking eyes with Edmund again.

"Who told you?", I whispered.

"The White Witch. She was here and I believed her. You were hugging him…not me. She tried to turn me against you… I-I"

I crashed my lips onto his before he cold finish his stuttering. I broke the kiss, smiling at him.

"I love you silly. Only you." Edmund smiled and kissed me passionately. We broke apart when Eustace suddenly dropped Lord Rhoop next to us. The Lord jumped up waving around with his sword. I quickly backed up, followed by the others. Caspian tried to calm him down.

"We are not here to hurt you. I am your king, Caspian."

"My lord… you should not have come here", the man pleaded desperately. "There's no way out of here. Quickly turn this ship around before it is too late."

"We have the sword let's go", Edmund agreed.

"Wait!", Lord Rhoop said. "Do not think of all your fears."

"Oh no", Edmund suddenly said.

"Edmund what did you just think of?", Lucy asked, glancing over at me with a horrid face.

"I'm sorry", he said before turning away and looking at the surface of the water. I quickly joined him searching for what he might have thought of.

I spotter a huge snakelike monster coming at out ship. Edmund and I looked at each other before he pulled me close.

"Edmund… what is that?", I whispered frightened.

"Sea serpent", he replied. Only a second later the serpent showed itself with all of its teeth and tentacles.

I got out of Edmund's grasp before transforming into my fairy form. I pushed Edmund to the ground to prevent the serpent from killing him, but was come to aid by Eustace who spit fire at the serpent head. I quickly spread my wings, and joined Eustace. I bended tornado's of fire towards the creature trying to harm it, but it wasn't as effective as I hoped for, for the serpent was completely wet. I swirled around the creature trying to confuse it as Eustace kept spitting fire in its face.

Then I saw the most noble and courageous creature of all time striking his move as he stabbed his tiny sword in the serpents eye. The serpent swung around rapidly sending my little friend and mentor in the masts.

"Reep!", I yelled before flying after him. "Are you okay?", I asked helping him up the ropes.

"Well, of course Daphne. I've never been better in my entire life."

I smiled at the little mouse before turning back to the serpent, but my help didn't seem to be needed anymore when I watched the serpent fall into the water after being attacked by Eustace, whom was smashed against a rock in the process.

"Oh no", I said looking at the dragon. I knew he would be safe where he was so I didn't go over there. It would only draw attention to him, and the poor dragon was too weak to handle another attack.

I landed next to Edmund embracing him tightly, but was forced to let go when the serpent seemed to have revived from its damage.

"I love you", I said pecking him quickly before diving off the boat. I spread my wings and flew above with great speed trying to create a knife cut with my fire. The serpent winced but continued his its way to the ship, wrapping its body around it. Both the men and the ship were damaged as the serpent's grip got even tighter. I noticed a sword swinging around somewhere high in the masts. When I looked closer I noticed it was Edmund, yelling at the serpent, trying to catch its attention.

"Edmund", I yelled trying to protect him. I was about to bend fire at the serpent when Caspian yelled: "Don't!"

I dodged the serpent when I passed it with great speed holding in the fire. Caspian looked at me gratefully and I nodded at him, as a sign of understanding. Suddenly the serpent was smashed against the rocks and Edmund fell down the masts.

"No!", I yelled trying to catch him but I was too late.

"Edmund, Edmund please", I said kneeling next to him and shaking him slightly. Edmund opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey", I smiled caressing his face. I helped him up and he kissed my cheek.

"Stay here", he said. "Do not get yourself into danger."

"But you need me to win. You know that", I countered.

"We can do without you."

"No, you can't", I said staring deeply into his eyes.

Edmund sighed, knowing it would be hopeless to argue with me over this. "Be careful." He kissed my head before running off to the mast again.

Harpoons with ropes attached to them were thrown by the shipmates. "Pull his head down!", Caspian yelled. The men started pulling the ropes in order to get the serpent closer. I understood their plan, and I didn't like it, especially not, because it involved Edmund. I looked up and saw had already taken his position. I quickly flew up high to join him.

"What are you doing?", he yelled to me.

"I won't let you do this alone!", I yelled, holding back tears.

"No, I told you already. I do not want- "

"I know", I said. "I know." I pressed my body against his, not wanting to let go. I caressed his face with one of my hands.

"Just know I love you, okay", I said lightly pecking his lips. He nodded before he let go of me. The serpent was now in Edmund's reach, but to make it easier I decided to help.

I flew up as high as possible. Here it goes, I thought. My entire body lit in flames. Brighter, I thought. Brighter. The flames started to get intense, eventually turning into a bright white light. I smiled, proud of myself. I did it! I was shining!

The serpent got distracted looking into the light and was instantly blinded. It swung his head around, getting closer and closer to Edmund.

"NOW!", Caspian and I yelled at the same time. But Edmund was distracted by something… or someone! The white witch!

"Edmund", I yelled. The serpent broke loose and my light dimmed.

"Kill it!", Caspian yelled.

Edmund suddenly seemed to have come to notice again, because he pointed his sword at the serpent. Blue light came of his sword. When the serpent attacked, Edmund stabbed it in its mouth, sending electricity through the serpent, whom eventually fell into the water, dead.

I quickly flew to Edmund, throwing my arms around him.

"You did it", I smiled. "I knew you could do it."

"What do you mean, you knew I could do it? Who didn't think I could?", he said sarcastically.

"You little brat", I said before kissing his passionately. Edmund pressed his lips harder against mine before licking my bottom lip for entrance. I obeyed and let our tongues dance while my hands messed up his already messy hair. He winced a little when I touched one of his wounds, so I quickly ended the kiss.

"I love you", I said looking into his eyes.  
"I love you too."


	10. Family Friends and Lovers

**Chapter 10: Family, Friends and Lovers**

"Look!"

I looked down to see Lucy pointing at the sky. I looked up too to the the clouds were breaking and the sun came out. I smiled at Edmund and he smiled back. We climbed down to join the others.

I hugged Caspian tightly.

"You were great out there", he said in my ear. I backed up and smiled at him.

"Well, you weren't too bad yourself", I said cockily. Caspian smiled and I slapped his shoulder. Then I turned to Lucy who was hugging her brother.

"Daphne", she said, letting go of Edmund and running towards me. "That was amazing!", she said in awe. I smiled at her and hugged her. She was like my little sister and the warmest person I had ever met. I was glad to have her safely in my arms after that rough and dangrous fight.

"So were you", I said.

The clouds were completely gone and the shipmates started cheering and clapping. Gael ran outside into my arms. She was very brave and looked as if she hadn't cried. I let go of her and joined Caspian and Edmund. I watched as Lucy walked up to her, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"You have one amazing sister Ed", I said looking up at him.

"Actually it's two", Caspian stated. The three of us laughed.

"Of course, how can we forget your beloved Susan", I joked. Caspian smiled before turning his attention to the water. There were boats with people, floating in the water and slightly covered by white mist.

"Mummy!", Gael yelled. I looked up and saw a beautiful woman, waving back at her daughter. Gael's father picked her up and both stared at the little boats floating towards the ship.

"Helene!" Gael's father put her down and she jumped into the water, followed by her father.

Edmund put his arm around Lucy, beholding the family being reunited. Lucy rested her head on his shoulder. I stood next to Caspian. "How beautiful it is", I sighed. "Family."

Caspian put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. "Hey, you have got family."

I looked up at him, smiling. "I know", I said wrapping my arms around him.

Caspian was like big brother to me, always looking out for me and taking care of me whenever needed.


	11. The Last Goodbye

**Chapter 11: The Last Goodbye**

I was sitting in a little boat opposite Edmund. We were staring at each the entire time not wanting to turn our gaze away. We both knew what was coming. Edmund would be going home, to earth and I would be staying here in Narnia. We would never see each other again and that thought shattered my heart.

* * *

__Flashback to yesterday evening__

When the water meets the sky,  
where your heart is free and hope comes back to life,  
when these broken hands are whole again,  
well will find what we've been waiting for,  
we were made for so much more

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above,  
a world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,  
exactly who we are is just enough,  
there's a place for us, there's a place for us

So hold on, now hold on,  
there's a place for us.

"That was beautiful", a voice said, while two arms slid around my waist. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"I don't wan you to leave", I said looking out over the water. In the distance I could already see the barrier that would separate us…Aslan's country.

"You know that I love you", Edmund said.

"And I love you."

"Why don't you come with me?", he asked. I turned around in his arms so that I was facing him. I caressed his face studying it.

"You don't how badly I'd want to, but I'm afraid it's impossible."

Edmund gave me a confused look. I looked at my feet. "I spoke to Aslan."

Edmund nodded in understanding. He clenched his jaw and swallowed.

"We're from a different period of time Edmund." Our eyes met again. "Even if I cross that gate, we wouldn't end up being together." I moved closer to him, letting our noses touch.

"Then I guess this will be our last night together", he said.

I nodded.

We kissed until late in the night. The sun had gone down and darkness was surrounding us. The only light coming from the moon.

I lay in Edmunds arms, on his bed. He gave me sweet kisses, from my mouth to my jaw and down to my collarbone.

I wanted to stay like this forever but it would be impossible.

I stared deeply into his eyes, seeing the pain inside. I kissed him, trying to make it go away. He deepened the kiss, as our movements started to get more intense.

That night, was the first night that Edmund and I made love to each other.

__End of flashback__

* * *

I watched the waves, forming a wall around Aslan's country, wondering what would be behind it, even though it was originally meant as distraction.

Now was the time to say goodbye, to Lucy, to Eustace…and to Edmund.

I embraced him…for the last time. My heart sank, broke, burned. He was leaving me, going back to his own world. I couldn't bare the thought of being without him. Edmund pulled my as closely as possible holding me as if he never wanted to let go.

"Edmund", I whispered caressing his face. The sound of the waves broke the silence that would have been dominated as Edmund and I stared into each others eyes. A single tear rolled down my cheek, but got dried of by Edmund warm hand.

"Don't leave… I can't live without you… I love you."

Edmund took my hands in his stroking them with his thumbs. "I love you too… more then you'll ever know. But I have to go back. I don't belong here anymore. Narnia is in Caspian's hands. I have to go back to my home now, to my family…"

I couldn't listen to those heartbreaking words anymore. I kissed him passionately. Oh how I would miss his kisses…

I didn't want to let go but I had to break away for breath. Edmund held my face in his hands. "Please forgive me." He kissed my forehead one more time before letting go of me and walking to Eustace and Lucy, whom were already standing in the gate, created by Aslan.

Once side by side with his sister and cousin, Edmund turned around and stared at me, not wanting to tear his gaze off mine.

I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry", Caspian's voice said. I didn't react. The only thing that got my attention was Edmund.

It was time for them to go, and so they did. All three of them turned around, looking back one more time, before disappearing into the long tunnel.

"NO!", I screamed trying to chase after them, but Caspian had his arms around me preventing me from going after them. "No please! Let me go!", I cried, kicking with all of my strength. The gate was diminishing rapidly, until there was nothing left but a wave of water. Caspian released me. "NO!", I said running as fast as my legs could possible run. "No-o-o", I cried collapsing on the ground, my hands slightly touching the wave.

"Come", Aslan's calming voice said.

"Why?", I said looking up at the lion next to me. "Why couldn't I go with them?"

"You are from a different century. I do not know whether you would end up in Edmund's world in his time or in your own. Unfortunately, the last is most likely." Aslan paused. "You're home is here, in Narnia. Narnia is where you were born Daphne, even if you don't recall it as your home. Narnia is in your heart and the place where you shall live." I stared at the sand for what seemed ours, though it was only two minutes.

I got up, my legs still feeling numb. In the meantime Caspian had also walked to where I was now standing, and helped me on Aslan's back. I grabbed his manes and buried my face in his neck. Tears kept escaping my eyes.

That night I sat at my own spot on the ship again, looking up at the stars. I twisted the book that was given to me by Coriakin in my hand. I studied the cover one more time before throwing it into the water. Everything written in the book, was supposed to be my destiny, but it hadn't been all those years, so why would it now? I never knew birth mother… or father. I grew up on the earth. That is where the place that has been my home for most of my life. I sighed.

A few weeks later I was lying on the green grass looking at the Narnian constellations. A shooting star fell from the sky. My wish…I thought. My wish is…

Suddenly there was a roar. I quickly turned around, being faced with the great lion.

"Aslan", I exclaimed getting up and hugging him.

"Your wish…is my order", he said bowing. I smiled. "Tell me child, what is your wish."

"My wish is to return to _my_ world.", I said looking at the sky. "To return to Edmund."

Aslan sighed. "Daphne, I told you. I cannot be certain if…"

"I know but I want to try…please, just give me a chance, Aslan", I begged him.

Aslan thought for a moment. "Very well", he said. "Now turn around."

Behind me was a gate opened. I gasped before thanking Aslan. I slowly walked towards the gate, looking back one more time at Aslan to thank him.

"Goodbye", he said.

"Goodbye."

**The next chapter will be the last!**


	12. Eternally Yours

**Chapter 12: Eternally Yours**

I was thrown on hard concrete. I got up, dusting my clothes off. As I took a look around I noticed I was in my own street. My heart sank immediately. Aslan had warned me, but I didn't listen. Now I would never be able to see Edmund again.

I started walking to my house that was dozens of homes away. I saw few cars parked down the road, and all of them were old-timers.

A door opened, on my right. A woman got out, wearing really old fashioned clothes. Then another girl passed by in the same clothing style. She gave me weird look studying my clothes. The it hit me. My face lightened up…This may be my street, but in a whole different time. I made it! I was in Edmund's time period!

I started running, running to my own house. I stopped in front of the door. I hesitated but eventually I decided to knock. A woman in her forties opened the door.

"Hello", she said surprised. "Who are you?"

"Hello, my name is Daphne. I used to live here."

"Oh dear child, come in. What a surprise. I didn't receive a letter about your visit."  
"No uh I never sent one. I'm just dropping by. I was curious how the house might look."

The woman nodded and let me in.

"Well, dear here is the living room, as you probably know. Please take a seat. I'll make you some tea." She disappeared into the room that I had remembered as the kitchen.

I walked to the double back doors, that were both opened. A soft breeze blew my hair out of my face. I walked out onto the small porch, holding the balustrade. I felt peaceful for the first time in weeks, just standing here.

I had to start making plans on how to find Edmund. Where would I start my search?

"Daphne it was, right?", the woman said standing behind me.

I faced her. "Yes", I smiled.

"Do you enjoy the view?"

"Very much."

"Let's get inside, your tea is ready. Then I'll go get my son."

I took a sip of my tea when the woman walked in with her son. My eyes widened and my cup fell on the ground, shattered in pieces.

"Dear are you okay?", the woman asked.

"Eustace", I whispered. He had grown slight a bit, but he physically looked the same age as he had been in Narnia.

"Hello Daphne, it's nice to see you again."

"Eustace", I said and got up quickly. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back…quite awkwardly I must say.

"I see you already know each other."

"Yes indeed mother."

I chuckled. Eustace hadn't changed a bit. He was still his old formal self, even after being turned into a dragon.

"Please take a seat", he said. I nodded and did as he said.

"I'm sorry for the cup", I said looking at the mess on the ground.

"Don't worry about it", the woman said smiling at me.

I focused on Eustace again. "Is Edmund here too?", I asked.

"Well, he does live here", Eustace said. My heart lit up again, beating at an insane speed. "But he isn't here right now."

"Then where is he?", I asked full of hope.

"I believe he's in the park. I send him outside. The boy needed some fresh air… He's been locking himself up for the past 6 months."

"It's been only 6 months here?", I asked.

Eustace nodded. "Yes of course."

I smiled brightly.

"Well, thank you for the tea ma'am", I said. "And again, sorry for the cup."

The woman smiled at me and led me to the door.

"Bye", I said. As soon as she closed the door I sprinted towards the park. I kept walking around but I didn't see Edmund. After walking for what seemed an hour I sat down in the grass field, in between the flowers. The park looked beautiful this time of the year, quite opposite to the muddy park I knew from late 20th century.

I started singing.

"There's a place out there for us,  
more than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.  
So if you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in down here,  
fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand.

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above,  
a world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,  
exactly who we are is just enough"

My voice started trembling and tears were sliding down my cheeks.

"There's a place for us", a male voice said, finishing the song for me.

My heart stopped beating right at that moment. This couldn't be true…

I felt a hand slide around my waist pulling me up. When I looked up, my eyes met his.

"Edmund", I whispered. "Am I dreaming?", I asked, my head starting to feel lightly.

Edmund chuckled slightly. "I thought I'd lost you, Daphne", he said, sounding completely serious again.

"You didn't", I smiled. His lips came crashing down on mine. It was a kiss like we hadn't shared before…It was more intense, more loving, more everything that I had never experienced.

"I love you Daphne La Faye", he said caressing my cheeks. "And I promise to never leave you again."

"I love you too", I said kissing him again. A kiss that never ended, just like our future together…it would never end.


End file.
